housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Paternity
'Tóm tắt nội dung' *'The patient': Dan a 16 year old got hit in the head during a lacrosse game. He also has night terrors (which initially interests House) and then House sees his leg twitch. Bệnh nhân: Dan – 16 tuổi, bị banh đập vào đầu trong lúc đang chơi lacrosse. Cậu cũng bị ác mộng ban đêm (điều này ban đầu làm House quan tâm chú ý) và sau đó House thấy chân Dan co giật. *'How House gets involved': Cameron had been answering his mail and she wrote back to the boy's parents and gave them an appointment. Cách House liên quan đến ca bệnh: Cameron đã trả lời thư cho House và cô hẹn gặp bố mẹ cậu bé. *'The mis-diagnoses': Sexual abuse is House's first guess. Then later the team decides it is multiple sclerosis. Chẩn đóan sai: bị lạm dụng tình dục là phán đóan ban đầu của House. Sau đó đội quyết định đó là bệnh đa sơ cứng. *'The privacy invasion / major ethical breach': House does DNA tests on the parents Sự xâm phạm riêng tư / vi phạm quy tắc: House thực hiện xét nghiệm DNA của người cha và người mẹ. *'The final diagnosis': Because his biological mother had not been vaccinated, the kid was not sufficiently protected measles and "once every million or so times, the virus mutates.... of Dan having a fever and a rash the virus travels to his brain and hides like a time bomb. In this case for 16 years." Chẩn đóan cuối: vì người mẹ đẻ không tiêm vác-xin nên đứa trẻ không được bảo vệ đầy đủ khỏi bệnh sởi và “ một trên một triệu lần, virus biến đổi… Dan bị sốt, nổi mẩn đỏ, virus di chuyển đến não của cậu và lẩn trốn ở đó như bom hẹn giờ. Trong trường hợp này là 16 năm.” *'The clinic patient(s)': Guy with a really nasty pussy abscess on his knee who has sued other doctors. House treats the knee and when patient serves him with papers, House tells him he has diagnosed gonorrhea. Bệnh nhân ở phòng khám: Một bệnh nhân với đầu gối bị áp-xe rất nặng, người đã kiện các bác sĩ khác. House chữa cái đầu gối và khi bệnh nhân gửi giấy kiện, House chẩn đoán anh ta bị bệnh lậu. *'Chú ý': House is sucking on a lollipop. House đang ngậm kẹo mút. The way House's pronounces ophthalmologist, a lot of folks online thought it strange, yet in Mob Rules when Cuddy say's ophthalmology the pronunciation is pretty darn close to the same. First time we see House's piano. (The phone he doesn't answer is on the bench.) Lần đầu tiên ta thấy đàn piano của House. (Cái điện thoại nằm trên ghế đàn reng nhưng House không trả lời). When House is at home there is an ashtray full of cigar's on the table next to him. Khi House ở nhà, có một gạt tàn đầy thuốc lá trên bàn bên cạnh ông. House first mentions hookers. Lần đầu tiên House đề cập đến gái điếm.